The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously drying unpackaged food products, and vegetables in general.
As is known, in conventional food product drying apparatus, the air coming from the products to be dried is conveyed through a tunnel, after heating and cooling thereof.
In order to prevent the food products from being damaged, and to further prevent the organoleptic characteristics of said products from being negatively affected, it is necessary to dry the products by air having a comparatively low temperature.
However, conventional food product drying apparatus have not been found satisfactory in properly drying the food products because they usually operate at a comparatively high temperature, thereby damaging the food products.
On the other hand, if the temperature of a conventional drying system is held at a comparatively low value, then the vegetables cannot be quickly dried because of the high moisture of the drying air, which is recycled several times and which, for each cycle, increases in its moisture contents.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for continuously drying unpackaged food products and vegetables, which overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks of prior drying apparatus.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for continuously drying unpackaged food products which is adapted to perfectly dry the products, by using a low temperature drying air.
Another object of the present invention is to, provide such a drying apparatus which is very reliable in operation and can be easily managed and controlled.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an apparatus for continuously drying unpackaged food products and vegetables, comprising conveyor means for conveying the food products to be dried, drying air circulating means for conveying dry air on the food products to be dried, and being characterized in that said apparatus further comprises dehumidifying means for dehumidifying moist air, said dehumidifying means comprising an adsorption dehumidifying device.